The Voice That Lead Us Here
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: Kurt listened as the mysterious voice filled the room, he wasn't sure what attracted him to it but there was definitely something within that voice he needed to hear more of; he needed to know whose it was. AU Klaine They attend the same university. Rated T to be safe


**Hello sweeties, it's so good to be writing for Glee, I have wrote Glee before on another account so it is SO good to be writing Klaine again! This is an AU of Klaine. So the POV's will be Blaine and Kurt with occasional others coming into the mix. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter one: The Voice

Kurt

I didn't mean to pry, I didn't even mean to stumble across that glorious voice, but there is something that was in that voice that I want to hear more of... I don't know what it was but it was beautiful. His voice how it was reflected off the walks and the echo was like his own background singers.

"Kuurrrttt!" Rachel beside me whines. "Listen to me!" She's needy but she's my best friend and I love her.

"What is it Rachel?" I sigh and she looks peeved at me to say the least. "I was lost in thought Rach, that's all."

"But you weren't listening!" She complains with a huff. I smile at her.

"Well what were you saying?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow at me. "Come on..."

"Well – I was saying..." There I go ignoring her again, I try listening to her I really do! But my mind is more interested in this mysterious voice I heard in the showers of our university.

"Hey Rachel, is there a choir here?" I ask without realising it.

"Kurt! You Jerk! You weren't listening again, what has that mind of yours occupied anyway?!" She asks tapping me lightly on the head.

"Not funny, and nothing really!" I try to persuade her but it isn't working.

"Something is on your mind!" She insists and I sigh.

"Well there is something..." I say and she urges me to continue.

_It was late and I expected no one to be in the shower room, I hoped anyway. I only usually showered when no-one was there... I was almost done and then I heard someone enter the shower room. No one ever comes into the shower room that late at night and it confused me to think they were there. All of sudden they started singing. They began singing "If I Die Young"._

"_Wow..." I mouth trying to go unnoticed by the stranger who had entered the room. "He's amazing..."_

_As much as it pains me he ends the song half way through as I think he must have finished showering, I hear him get changed and leave, I sigh and think "thank god he didn't catch me!" I don't like people there when I shower it creeps me out._

"Wow. A guy sung "If I Die Young"... did he sing it well?" Rachel looks shocked and I nod. "So it's like you have a crush on someone and you don't even know who they are! How cute!"

"Rachel, shhh!" I sigh at her excitement, I wish she wasn't this excited. It doesn't matter this guy doesn't even know I exist. It will most likely stay this way.

"But Kurt, it is adorable! When did this happen?" She asks being her usual self.

"Last night." I know she wouldn't drop it so I didn't bother not answering.

"Aww, how cute..." Rachel says, how is this cute? I feel like I invaded his privacy... I know I didn't but I felt like I did.

"Come on, let's go to my room." I say and she nods. We get back to my room and I sigh at the state my room is left in.

"Wow, does Dan always do this?" She asks and I nod.

"Sadly, yes." I say. "Where even is he?"

"Dunno, I better go. I don't want Santana wrecking my room." She says with a smile.

"You only just got here!" I say mock annoyed but it was late so we had better part ways.

"Night, Kurt. Going to see the mystery man tonight?" She asks walking out.

I won't try to run into him, I will merely shower at the same time.

* * *

Blaine

I was humming as I walk along the corridor to my room when suddenly a brown haired girl ran into me knocking me to the floor. "Going to see the mystery man tonight?" She says mockingly and then. "Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry, are you okay?" She hands me a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I'm not annoyed at her – at all – it is so easy to run into someone in this place.

"Good, I really didn't mean to..." She stammers and I laugh a little.

"I said its fine, no harm done." I smile and walk past her, looking into the room who she was calling to. It's a man with sandy blond hair who looks like he could be a year or two above me.

All the people in second year have these rooms, I'm on the floor below and have to go through this floor to get to the library where I spend most my time to get away from David my roommate.

"Hey David, how's your day been?" I ask as enter the room... no one. "David..? Where are you?" Oh well, it doesn't matter he has be in by ten and it's now eight. "He has two hours to spend doing what he wants. So do I!" I sit on my bed not really knowing what to do. I break curfew everyday because I shower after ten because I find it more relaxing later on at night. I know I shouldn't but hey who cares.

By nine thirty he still isn't back and I actually begin to worry he's never been out this late. "David, where have you been?" I ask as he enters the room and he looks like he's been drinking. "God you reek, what have you been doing tonight?"

"Been out with Ali." I roll my eyes at his answer, Ali is his girlfriend and they drink a lot together.

"Okay, well I'm going to shower, I'll see you when I get back." I sigh and leave the dorm with my towel trying to not get caught.

I see the same blond man I saw earlier enter the shower room, I guess I'm not the only one who likes the late showers. Entering I goes to the shower on the left, I didn't care if he noticed me but in case he doesn't like showering with people then I will try to go unnoticed. I try not to sing in the shower when I know people are around me but this time it isn't me who starts singing, it's him.

It starts off as a gentle hum of the tune which then progresses to singing. When he starts singing I realise he is singing "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. His voice is light and smooth, he knows every word and he doesn't even need to think about them before singing the words.

He is just singing in the shower but it sounds so good I just stand there frozen in the water, just listening to the man who I happened to look upon earlier.

Suddenly his singing turns to humming again and the water turns off, he is clearly finished I hear his collect his clothes and leave. I am still trapped in a state by his voice.

"Woah..." Is all I say to that voice, who is that guy..? I sigh and leave the shower room I look down the corridor to where his room is and carry on to my mine. His voice is infatuating; I want to hear more of it...

**AN – that's it for this chapter, I feel really bad for leaving it there through, I feel like I should've read more but I feel it is a good place to end it. Hope you all liked it, so obviously this is going to turn into Klaine, and Blaine is the only one who knows who the other is, hmm I never actually meant to plan it that way... Well until the next time sweeties! **


End file.
